musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Upgrade U
Upgrade U is the sixth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé, featuring American rapper Jay-Z, for her second studio album B'Day. It was released on September 4, 2006. Lyrics Hehehe! Yeah, B! Talk yo' shit! Hehe (Partner, let me upgrade you) How you gon' upgrade me? What's higher than number one? You know I used to beat that block Now I be's the block (Partner, let me upgrade you) I hear you be the block, but I'm the lights that keep the streets on Notice you the type that like to keep them on a leash though I'm known to walk alone, but I'm alone for a reason Sending me a drink ain't appeasing, believe me Come harder, this won't be easy Don't doubt yourself, trust me, you need me This ain't a shoulder with a chip or a ego But what you think they all mad at me for? You need a real woman in your life (That's a good look) Taking care of home and still fly (That's a good look) I'mma help you build up your account (That's a good look, better yet, a hood look, ladies that's a good look) When you're in them big meetings for the mills (That's a good look) It take me just to compliment the deals (That's a good look) Anything you cop, I'll split the bill (That's a good look, better yet, a hood look, ladies that's a good look) Partner, let me upgrade you, Audemars Piguet you Switch your neck ties to purple labels Upgrade you, I can up, can I upgrade you? Partner, let me upgrade you Flip a new page, let me upgrade you Introduce you to some new things, and upgrade you I can up, can I up, let me upgrade you? Partner, let me upgrade you I can do for you, what Martin did for the people Ran by the men, but the women keep the tempo It's very seldom that you're blessed to find your equals Still play my part and let you take the lead role, believe me I'll follow, this could be easy I'll be the help, whenever you need me (You need me) I see your hustle with my hustle, I can keep you Focused on your focus, I can feed you You need a real woman in your life (That's a good look) Taking care of home and still fly (That's a good look) I'ma help you build up your account (That's a good look, better yet, a hood look, ladies, that's a good look) When you're in them big meetings for the mills (That's a good look) It take me just to compliment the deals (That's a good look) Anything you cop, I'll split the bill (That's a good look, better yet, a hood look, ladies, that's a good look) Partner, let me upgrade you, Audemars Piguet you Switch your neck ties to purple labels Upgrade you, I can (up), can I (up) grade you? Partner, let me upgrade you Flip a new page, let me upgrade you Introduce you to some new things, and (Uh!) upgrade (HOV!) you I can (up), (Uh!) can I (up), let me, (HOV!) upgrade you? Partner, let me upgrade you,(Uh huh huh!) I be the d-boy who infiltrated all the corporate dudes They call shots, I call audibles Jacob the jeweler, baubles, Lorraine Schwartz oughta do It's big balling, baby, when I'm courting you I'm talking spy bags and fly pads And rooms at the Bloomberg, and rumors You on the verge of a new merge 'Cause that rock on ya finger's like a tumor You can't fit ya hand in ya new purse It's humorous to me, they watching and we just yachting Island-hopping off the Amalfi coast Mafioso, Hov, baby, you ever seen Saturn? No, not the car, but everywhere we are You're sure to see stars, this is high level Not eye-level, my bezel courtesy of Audemars I order yours tomorrow, now look at the time I saved you Mama, let me upgrade you (hehe) Just when you think we had it all Big ends, condos, collecting cars Picture your life elevating with me Now you my project celebrity I keep ya name hot in them streets That little glimpse of light Makes that diamond really shine And you already is a star, but unless you're flawless Then ya dynasty ain't complete without a chief, like me let me upgrade you, Audemars Piguet you Switch your neck ties to purple labels Upgrade you, I can (up), can I (up) grade you? Partner, let me upgrade you a new page Introduce you to some new things, and upgrade you can (up), can I (up), let me, upgrade you? Partner, let me upgrade you Audemars Piguet watch, dimples in ya necktie Hermes briefcase, Cartier tie clips Silk-lined blazers, diamond creamed facials VVS cuff links, six-star pent suites Partna, let me, upgrade ya, grade ya Partna, partna, let me, upgrade ya, grade ya Let me, let me, let me, upgrade ya, grade ya Partna, partna, partna, let me upgrade ya (Huh!) Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:Jay-Z Category:B'Day Category:Upgrade U